Waves helper
by Hazeleyed487
Summary: JetXWave one shot. Wave doesn't think she can live any longer when the one she loves doesn't love her back. Can Jet change all of that before it's too late? Going to be edited soon.


**I'm back, sorry it took so long. :( But anyways, this one will be a JetxWave story, don't ask why, I just like the pairing. This was suppose to be a songfic, but I changed it last second. ;p**

**Dislaimer: I do NOT own ANY characters, or songs in this oneshot. **

**Enjoy:)**

Jet groaned as he hit the back of his head off of the wall. Wave and Storm were fighting, for the fourth time this week! Jet was getting annoyed with them constantly bickering. Usually, they would have stormed off to their rooms, come back out 10 minutes later. Both wanting to apologize, and then start another fight the next day.

Jet sighed as he heard Storm yelling something.

"At least I'm not a dumb bird who thinks I know everything when I don't!"

"HA. AT LEAST I CAN SPELL DUMB." Storm stood there, he knew he wasn't the smartest. Jet sighed again, he got up.

"TOLD YOU. NOW WHO'S THE DUMB ONE?" Jet heard the fight coming from the hallway, he crept up the stairs and stood at the top hidden from sight. He was listening to the two bickering back and fourth.

"Me." He heard Storm muddered. Storms anger was growing inside of him and Wave just realized what she had said.

"Storm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She said, with her head down. Jet just sat there shocked. Did she really apologize? To someone she fights with practically everyday? Wow, this was new. He heard a loud thud and looked up to see that Storm had grabbed Wave by the neck and had now had her pinned to the wall and her feet were not touching the ground.

He gasped. None of their fights have every been this bad. He knew this was enough, he was now VERY concerned for Wave. He would never admit it aloud, but he had feelings for Wave that he had never had with anyone else. The only thing holding him back from admitting his feelings were her, he feared that she did not feel the same way.

"You dumb bird! You WILL pay!" He heard Storm yell. He gasped when he saw Storm raise a fist and without even thinking Jet was already up and gone.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER." Storm turned around and was tackled by Jet.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? HUH?" Jet screamed is Storms face.

"I'm sorry boss, she just made me so ang-" He was cut off by Jet.

"SAVE IT. JUST DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN." He yelled in his face as he got up off of Storm. Storm got up too.

"Yes boss." He said with his head down in shame as he walked to his room. Jet looked around for Wave to see if she was okay, he noticed that she was not present. He sighed.

"Why does this always happen to me?" He asked no one in particular. He started walking and stopped by Waves door. He heard someone crying. He knocked on the door.

"Hey Wave, you okay?" He asked, concerned for his friend. Still, nothing but crying. He sat down beside her door.

"You know, if you need anyone to talk to I'll be right here." He said hoping for her to say something, but once again, no response. He heard the sound of breaking glass and someone screaming in pain, that someone was Wave. He quickly stood up and began banging on the door with his fist.

"Wave? What's going on?" Once again, there was no response and now he couldn't hear anything from the otherside of the door. Not even her sobs from before. He suddenly became worried. He started knocking louder and harder.

"Wave. Wave? WAVE?" He became extremley worried and backed up a bit, then he ran forward at full speed knocking the door off of its hinges. He coughed as he hit the ground and was engulfed in dust. He grunt as he got up looking around, all he could see was dust. Then, as quickly as it came, the dust disappeared.

"Wave?" Jet called as he looked around, he saw a broken window and then he saw her. She was in the corner of her room, she was on her knees. Looking down at a peice of glass that was in her right hand, she held it up to her wrist. Jet gasped and ran up to her slapping the glass out of her hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She looked up at him and started to cry a little more, stuttering as she spoke.

"I-im sorry, I ju-just can't l-live like this." Jet was surprised. Was she really thinking about this because of a fight that just got out of hand?

"What do you mean? He just got angry, it's all okay now." Jet said trying to comfort her, she shook her head.

"No it's not."

"What do you mean? I'll even make him apologize, I promise he won't hurt you again." Wave shook her head.

"It's not that, it's just." She couldn't finish.

"I can't say." She said looking down. Jet looked at her, she had his sympathy.

"Wave, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you, I promise." She looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Yes, anything." She looked away quickly.

"I don't think so, you don't know what it's like to love someone for years, and not have them liking you back." She quickly regretted saying that. Jet sighed. So THAT was what she was talking about, he did know what that felt like. Sometimes it would get to him so much that he would also think about cutting. Just to simply ease the pain, but he never actually tried to, like Wave.

Jet grabbed her hand and she looked up at him.

"I do, I do know what it's like." Wave smiled a little.

"You do?" He nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't think you do." She looked at him confused.

"What? Didn't you just hear me?" She said giving him a stern look. He nodded.

"Yeah I heard you, I just don't think it's true."

"What do you mean?" Jet got closer to her, their beaks almost touching.

"Because Wave, I love you." He whispered. Wave widened her eyes. Was he really saying that? Wait, that would mean that he knew that she loved him.

"Jet, how did yo-" He cut her off.

"I just do." He whispered as their beaks touched and they gently kissed eachother. After about 12 seconds they broke the passionate kiss.

"Jet."

"Yes, Wave?" He asked, looking her in the eye.

"You were right. I love you too." She whispered. He instantly smiled and so did she. He whispered once again.

"I thought so." They leaned in closer and kissed again, this time it was more passionate. They broke apart again.

"I love you." They said in unision, both instantly smiling.

**There it is! What do you think of it? Please read and review, I might not update with this as much because I'm working on my other story. Well bye, see you nextime:)**


End file.
